


In the Dark of the Night

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Tom Riddle, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: People might say Tom is a monster if they found out what he had done.But then again he just takes what he wants. Nothing wrong with that, right?





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how far I've fallen.  
> I never thought I would write a bottom!Tom fanfic and here we are. I guess I have to thank the discord for it 😂❤. 
> 
> Many thanks to Caty for beta-reading ❤!

**In the Dark of the Night**

Tom didn't know when it started. But he knew his darker nature would urge him to do what he wanted. Consequences be damned.

Harry had been his roommate in this dreadful orphanage since they were 6. Years went by and both of them attended Hogwarts since they were 11. 

Their friendship as strong as ever, but for Tom things had changed. He would notice small things first, how Harry smiled and how his laugh made Tom's insides flutter. 

How he wanted to be Harry's reason to laugh. It scared him and he didn't know what to do. Harry was like always oblivious to it and Tom was grateful. He could act as if nothing had changed between them. 

Tom, unlike Harry or other boys of their age, didn't have any interest in girls. He acted like he did, but he found nothing desirable about their giggles, soft feminine bodies, their asses or boobs. In fact he loathed them, but he had a reputation to uphold and he sometimes talked with the girls, or even went out when he was forced into it.

And neither did he care much about boys, but Harry was different. There was nothing they didn't know about each other. There was nothing that Tom hadn't seen and yet he wanted more. 

Nights plagued him with wet dreams and embarrassment. Because in all those wet dreams Harry was the main lead. 

Tom couldn't deal with it anymore. He had to do something about it and in secret he brewed several batches dreamless sleep potions. 

Tom put them in a secret stash inside his trunk and once they were back at the orphanage, he would make his plans a reality. 

In their room, in the dark, it would be his filthy little secret. No one had to know, especially not Harry. 

Tom was careful when he drugged Harry's glass of water and he waited a long time after Harry had gulped it down. 

When he was certain that Harry was fully asleep he got up, wincing as his bed creaked loudly in the silent room. Harry's breathing remained even and Tom could hear him snore lightly. 

Carefully he moved closer, sitting down on Harry's bed next to the sleeping teen. In the dark Tom could barely make out Harry's features and he leaned closer, his hand coming up to touch the other's face. 

His fingers trailed over Harry's cheek and his lips, feeling wafts of air hitting them. Harry was fully relaxed and totally unaware and yet this did nothing to stop Tom from moving in. 

His fingers moved, cupping Harry's cheek as Tom pressed his lips against Harry's jaw. He breathed out deeply as he felt a rush of desire go through him. 

It spurred him on and he kissed, sucked and lightly bit Harry's neck. Harry stirred and his lips parted, letting out a half snore, half gasp. 

Tom pulled back, removing his nightshirt, trousers and underwear, until he stood completely naked in their shared room. 

Harry was still fast asleep, lying vulnerably on his back with only a thin sheet and clothes covering him. 

Tom removed the sheets and put them at the foot end of the bed. Harry's left hand was lying next to his body, while his right was on his stomach. 

Tom crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry's legs, placing Harry's hands above the dark-haired teen's head. 

Harry didn't react at all and Tom pushed Harry's shirt up till his armpits, which took a bit as he needed to pull Harry's back off the bed. 

But the sight was well worth it. Harry's lean stomach and chest were exposed to his hungry eyes and his cock was slowly swelling as he let his fingers and nails lightly trail over Harry's upper body. 

Tom gently touched Harry's nipples, pinching them both. Harry's back arched and his head lolled to the side, soft gasps escaping past those delicious lips. 

Tom groaned and grabbed Harry's chin, making the sleeping teen face him as he kissed those unresponsive lips. His other hand still rubbing and flicking over Harry's nipple, which made Harry gasp. 

Tom swallowed the sounds, knowing that it was his doing that Harry was making such pleasurable sounds. 

As Tom needed to breathe he stopped kissing him and instead placed kisses against Harry's neck. His hand moved down from Harry's chin over Harry's stomach and in between the sleeping teen's legs. 

Tom closed his eyes as he felt the clear bulge and he tightened his grip around the shaft, hearing Harry groan. 

Tom forced his eyes open and up close he could see Harry's reactions as he massaged the slowly hardening cock. Harry's face was darker now, probably flushed as Tom brought him pleasure. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth open. 

Harry's breathing had sped up and Tom wanted to see Harry come. Moving back Tom  pulled down Harry's trousers and underwear, gently grabbing the hard length and pulling it out. 

Tom slowly stroked it, thinking it felt weird to feel another person's member in his hand, hard and heavy. 

Tom's thumb moved over the slit, spreading the pre-cum while he moved his hand down to the base. The cock twitched in his grasp and Harry stirred underneath him. Harry's hands shifted down and Tom flinched as the right hand slapped his side as the sleeping teen attempted to turn to his side. 

Still the potion did its work and Harry didn't wake, even when Tom's body prevented him from moving. So feeling empowered Tom pumped Harry's cock, moving so he was now lying sideways next to the sleeping teen. 

Harry's hips were making little thrusting motions as he was chasing his orgasm even while asleep. Tom's hungry eyes devoured the sight in front of him and soon after Harry moaned, his head rolling back, his hips stuttered and the cock in Tom's hand throbbed as it spurted out white fluid. 

Tom watched transfixed as he kept stroking the sleeping teen through his climax, the movement far easier and messier with the semen. Harry shuddered next to him and still Tom didn't stop. 

It must be far too sensitive, bordering on painful now and Tom was right. A few seconds later Harry started to whine, his body curling up on his side and his legs closing, trapping Tom's hand in between them, effectively stopping his ministrations. 

Tom gently pushed Harry's legs apart and released the spent cock. Then he pushed Harry on his back again and straddled his stomach. 

Tom didn't waste any time as he spit on the palm of his hand and roughly jerked himself off, imagining Harry's expressions and sounds as he stared down at the sleeping face underneath him. 

It didn't take long as Tom felt his balls tighten and he hovered over Harry's face, twisting his hand over the head of his cock. 

Tom's eyes fluttered close with a groan as he came, but he quickly forced them back open. He needed to see his semen claiming Harry as it covered the sleeping teen's face. 

The sight made his cock twitch and made him moan. The fluid was lying on Harry's left cheek and also some on his eye, painting his eyelashes white. A few more strokes from his cock made some sperm drop against Harry's lips. Tom closed his eyes as he placed both his hands against the wall above Harry's head, breathing in and out deeply. 

His breathing and heart rate slowly returned back to normal and Tom swiftly cleaned up the mess he had made. Quickly he redressed Harry and soon all evidence of what he had done was gone. 

While Tom was lying on his bed and closed his eyes, he couldn't forget the view of Harry's red lips covered in his spunk.

* * *

 

Harry showed no signs of knowing what he had done and a few days passed by uneventfully. But Tom's need to drug Harry again increased with each passing minute. It was like he set free a caged beast, which only wanted more and more after this first forbidden taste.

But Tom knew he had to be careful. If Harry's body built up some resistance to the potion, he would risk getting caught. 

And Harry, the goody two shoes that he was would without a doubt, turn him in. Therefore Tom needed to be patient, but it didn't stop him from checking Harry out. 

Harry had noticed his lingering gazes, which far often dropped below the belt and lingered on his crotch. The first time Harry had caught him staring the teen turned as red as an tomato and left their room. 

Tom hated that his own body betrayed him as well and he had flushed too. After that moment Harry started to become a bit skittish and kept his distance from him. There was a strange, sudden tension between them now.

Tom hated it and whenever their eyes would meet, he could see something had changed. For one second Tom wondered if Harry had been awake or was aware of what he had done, but there was no way. Besides Tom hadn't glimpsed anything like that in Harry's mind. No, instead the green-eyed wizard was dealing with new feelings regarding him. 

Tom also found it amusing, as the topic was never breached. It was one week later Tom lost to his desires and once more drugged Harry's water.

His roommate was fast asleep in seconds and Tom feeling bold had undressed Harry completely now.

Tom also removed all his clothes, placing them neatly on his own bed. When he stood naked next to Harry's sleeping form, he already felt the telltale signs of arousal as his cock twitched against his leg. It was still soft, but it wouldn't be long till he was hard. 

First though, Tom wanted to try something new. He pushed Harry's legs apart and settled in between them. 

Harry's face was serene, but Tom wanted to see him lost in pleasure, like last time. His fingers wrapped around Harry's soft cock, giving it a small tug. 

Gathering his courage, Tom leaned down the best he could in the small bed and raised Harry's member to his mouth. Opening it, Tom licked at the tip, feeling the cock twitch in response. The taste was more salty than Tom had imagined and it felt a bit odd, but having read about it in several books Tom had an inkling to what he was doing. 

Tom took the tip in his mouth, his eyes looking up in the dark of their room. Harry's mouth opened and a snore came out which ended in a groan. The hips of the sleeping teen arched upwards and Tom moved his arm over Harry's stomach, keeping him down. 

Tom got used to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth and then slowly took him in deeper while swallowing. Since Harry was still soft he could easily take him fully, but when Tom started to bob his head and his hand around the base started to stroke, Harry's cock hardened. 

Tom closed his eyes, savouring the taste and the feeling of Harry becoming erect in his mouth. Tom resisted the urge to jerk himself off as his member laid hard and heavy against the sheets. 

He pulled back till only the head of Harry's cock remained in his mouth and twirled his tongue over it. 

Harry gasped, his fingers clenching and unclenching and his body shivering lightly. Tom watched all the miniscule reactions as he stroked Harry and kept licking, kissing and sucking. 

Tom's eyes drifted down as he felt something salty and slimy on his tongue. Harry's cock had started to leak pre-cum and Tom pushed the tip back in his mouth, sucking on it. He didn't want to waste anything. 

Tom stroked Harry rough and quick, guided by his saliva. The sleeping teen groaned and Tom flinched as he felt warm liquid enter his mouth. 

Tom quickly recovered and kept stroking while he sucked Harry dry. Tom hadn't swallowed yet and he could feel semen slip past the corner of his lip. 

Tom pulled away with a light pop and swirled the salty semen around in his mouth. He found he didn't quite enjoy the taste and quickly swallowed. 

His eyes closed with a disgusted grimace as he got up, swiftly moving up over Harry's body. He angled his hips and gently pried Harry's lips open. Taking his cock in hand he guided it to Harry's open mouth. 

Tom moved the tip of his cock against those red lips, but he didn't dare push in. If Harry reacted and bit down on him in his sleep, Tom knew it would hurt immensely. 

Tom let out a growl, because he wanted nothing more than to push in and feel Harry's lips wrap around him. 

Instead Tom jerked himself off to this image. The tip brushing against Harry's lips. A small tease of what he could never have. Or perhaps he would one day find a way to fuck Harry's mouth while the teen slept, pouring his seed deep inside the other's throat. 

Tom leaned his head back at that image and his hand sped up. His breathing got ragged and Tom forced his gaze back down, not wanting to miss a single second. 

With his thumb he pulled Harry's mouth further open. Briefly Tom hoped that Harry wouldn't choke on his semen. 

It was with that thought in mind that Tom forced himself to close Harry's mouth before he came. 

When Tom had finished on Harry's face, he once more cleaned Harry's body and dressed him, pulling the covers over the sleeping teen. 

Tom put his own nightwear back on and slipped back into his own bed. It didn't take long before he was asleep. 

The next morning Tom woke up refreshed and feeling better than he had in those last days of withholding himself. 

Harry seemed to notice, but said nothing. And like that the next days went by.  

* * *

Tom waited a bit longer for the next time, but like before he was growing impatient. Especially as Harry seemed to act normal around him again and was oblivious to his true feelings. Or perhaps Harry was just in denial.

But Tom had his first taste, and he wanted more. This summer would be his only chance. Next year they would both be old enough to leave the orphanage. 

Now was the moment to get what he truly wanted all along. Many nights, many days Tom had fantasised about having Harry's cock in his arse and this night he would take it. 

Tom had been preparing himself for days now. He had left the orphanage one day and found his way to the red light district. In there he found a shop, selling not only lube but all kinds of sex tools and devices. 

Tom only really needed the lube and besides he didn't have any money to spare. The toys he was interested in were expensive. 

So Tom had bought only a tube of lube and he hid it underneath his cushion. Harry wouldn't ever look there and some days when he got the chance Tom experimented. He would pour some lube on his finger and gently push it inside of him. He needed to stay as silent as possible as Harry was asleep and not drugged. Tom didn't want the other wizard to wake up and catch him like this. 

It was a few nights later that Tom acted and like before he drugged Harry's drink and was glad that Harry often drunk a glass of water before going to bed. 

Tom waited a few minutes, even though it was unnecessary. But still he listened to sounds coming outside of their door.  The matron was late in making her last round and Tom silently cursed. 

It took a while before Tom finally heard her footsteps echo away. He didn't waste any time in getting up and naked. 

The days before he had practiced often enough in preparing himself and he didn't want to waste a lot of time on it now. Fingering himself had felt weird and the angle always seemed off. 

Tom hoped that Harry's cock felt better than his fingers as he swiftly removed Harry's blanket and clothes. 

Tom grabbed the lube from its hiding place and kneeled down on the bed in between Harry's open legs. 

Reaching behind him, Tom easily swiped his fingers in between his arse cheeks. He shuddered as he pushed lightly at his entrance. He could hardly believe it. He was truly doing this and about to lose his virginity to Harry. 

Tom chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling Harry's neck. Yes, Harry was perfect with his black messy hair and green eyes. 

There was no one else for him, never had been. Harry was the only one who had ever piqued his interest. 

Tom sat back up and opened the tube, pouring a bit of lube on his fingers and coating them in it. 

Placing the tube next to Harry on the bed Tom's other hand moved backwards, pushing his lubed up fingers against his hole again. He breathed out and entered his hole with one finger. 

Tom carefully wiggled it around, coating his inside walls with lube as he moved it in deeper. Slowly he started to thrust his finger in and out, panting as he stared down and imagined it to be Harry's cock.  

Tom's eyes shut with a groan as he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He could bear with some pain, right? If he used enough lube on Harry's cock, it would probably be fine. 

But Tom knew that even with a lot of lube, it might be painful, so instead he pushed in a second finger, feeling his walls clench down on them. It stung and Tom bit his bottom lip as he spread his fingers. 

After a while of fingering Tom's patience had run out. He had done his fair share of waiting, grabbing the tube and Harry's soft cock, he poured some lube on it while stroking it to full hardness. This time Tom didn't really care about Harry's pleasure. 

When Harry was hard, Tom lubed up his palm, wrapping it around Harry's erection and coating it completely in fresh lube. It was kind of messy and Tom already dreaded cleaning it all up, but he knew it was worth it. 

He pushed Harry's legs back together and straddled his waist. With his hand he guided the long, hard shaft to his entrance. 

Tom bit his bottom lip when he brushed the tip of it against his hole. Yes, he had waited long enough for this and finally. Tom slowly lowered himself and he let out a cry as he felt Harry's  cock slip inside. 

It felt even better than he could ever imagine,  despite the slight discomfort. Tom shuddered as he took a few calming breaths. His cock was steadily leaking pre-com on Harry's abdomen and Tom had never felt this aroused before. 

Glancing up,he noticed that Harry's face was scrunched up and Tom let out a soft laugh. Perhaps one day he will tell Harry of how he used him and how he was probably his first. 

As far as Tom knew Harry too had been a virgin up till now. Though admittedly he didn't know what happened in the Gryffindor rooms or dorms. 

Tom grinned ferally at the thought that he was Harry's first as he lowered his hips even more. The stretch did hurt and Tom had to stop a few times to catch his breath or to keep from crying out. 

His cock had softened a bit because of the pain, but when Tom finally fully seated himself and Harry's cock was buried deep within him, he felt exhilarated. 

Tom closed his eyes and brought his hand to his member, slowly stroking it back to full length. A gasp occasionally escaped him as his muscles tightened around the cock which filled him so great. 

When Tom was hard once more he moved up, feeling how the cock inside him rubbed at his inner walls. He closed his eyes as he moved down again, trying to get used to this. 

It took some time before Tom started to feel real pleasure from riding Harry's cock. But looking down and pinching Harry's nipples, seeing and hearing how Harry brokenly groaned underneath him. It made his cock throb and his arousal increased. 

Surprisingly Tom stiffened when he felt his insides being flooded with warm semen. The feeling made him moan and he increased his pace. The semen making it much easier as he pushed himself up and down on Harry's cock. 

Harry let out a loud whine and Tom froze, leaning down and covering Harry's lips with his own, swallowing the loud sounds which Harry made. 

Harry struggled sluggishly and Tom pinned both his arms above the sleeping teen's head as he kept riding and kissing him. Even when he became breathless and he could hear his own gasps and groans, Tom didn't stop kissing Harry. Tom couldn't risk anyone entering their room and he had no intention to stop either. 

Harry shivered and Tom knew if the teen was awake he would probably scream. Tom had no idea how painful this was, since he always stopped touching himself after coming. He knew it was really sensitive though. So when he clenched down on Harry, the body underneath his bucked. 

Tom grasped Harry's wrists in one hand and used his free hand to cover Harry's mouth as he kissed Harry's damp neck, breathing heavily against it. 

He was close now and he wondered if he could come like this, but he didn't want to tease or stall it any longer. 

Tom carefully moved his hand away from Harry's mouth, relieved when the teen was not whining or groaning as loud as before. Taking himself in hand Tom kept riding the now plaint, twitching body. 

His thighs were burning from the exertion, but Tom pushed through it, feeling his hair become damp with sweat as he pushed his body to its limit. 

Tom raised his hand, biting on it as he felt his orgasm approaching. His hand sped up, spreading pre-cum over his cock as he kept riding Harry. 

Harry gasped and breathed unevenly while he tried to turn to his side, still fast asleep as Tom rode him. 

It was when Harry's cock twitched inside him and Harry let out a broken moan that Tom spilled himself. His sperm spurted against Harry's chest and the last drops dripped down on the sleeping teen's stomach. 

Tom's whole body trembled as he let himself fall forward, uncaring of the mess. He laughed and placed a few kisses against Harry's sweaty cheek, before claiming those lips once more. 

It felt like a demon inside of Tom had calmed down now, as his heart slowed down and his breathing evened out. As he got up and Harry's cock slipped from his entrance Tom felt his hole leak. 

Glancing down he saw the white fluid drip down on Harry's spent cock and hip. 

Tom couldn't stop the laugh which bubbled up in throat. He had made a mess and yet he felt great. 

While Tom cleaned Harry and dressed the teen again, he felt utterly content. He was ready for the last school year as he gotten what he wanted. 

That night Tom dreamt of marrying Harry and making him his completely. The next day he realised that his nightly adventures had not calmed the beast inside him. 

It was then that he started planning.

* * *

It was one year later when Tom bottled up a few selected memories and left it on Harry's bed, placing it next to the cushion.

Harry would need to stay for a few weeks more, since he was not of age yet. But Tom was free to go now. 

He had already found a job and a place to stay. It didn't pay much, but he could live above the shop. 

And so Tom moved out of the orphanage. He met Harry's eyes before he left, and saw the confused look. The teen must have found his gift and Tom was almost sad that he wouldn't be there to witness his reaction.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Tom was working that the bell above the door ringed. He opened his mouth to greet the customer, but froze.

It took a lot to catch him off guard, but this surprised him. When he had left the vial of memories behind, he had wondered what Harry would do with it. 

Weeks went by and he wasn't arrested or attacked by Aurors, but then again Tom knew Harry had to find a pensieve first. And if Harry had already seen the memories a while ago, Harry had probably never told anyone. 

Tom had hoped that Harry wouldn't tell. That those nights in the their room inside that dreadful orphanage would be their little secret. 

Tom observed Harry as the other wizard unsurely looked around before fixing his gaze on him and pulling his hand from his pocket. Tom's focus went to Harry's hand as the black-haired wizard lifted it, seeing a very familiar vial in it. 

He smirked as Harry shyly walked up to him, placing the vial with memories swirling inside of it on the counter between them. 

Harry's face was red as their eyes met, but those red lips that he had only kissed in the dark of the night curved upwards. 

Tom had been right. Harry did have feelings for him. Tom's smirk widened, knowing that he had won. Harry would soon be his and once more he could indulge all his fantasies. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot to tag anything, please let me know?


End file.
